Sultanate of New Persia
The New Persian Sultanate is the limited governing body superseding world and national governments of the Persian Mandala. While structured by the fundamentals of the Catechist faith, adherence is not mandated by citizens or sovereign governments. Instead, member nations request to be included in the Persian Mandala by giving tithe to the Sultanate in general, or one Sultan in particular. Sultans are representative governors trained and educated in the Veda satellites into perfect adherence of Catechist doctrine. Mandala Government Often described as "an interwoven tapestry of influence," the Persian Mandala refers to the collective national and world powers and allegiant factions. The entire Mandala considers itself subservient to both Persian Law and the Convergence. Continued membership is not compulsory. Once a decade, every relation which considers itself part of the Mandala declares itself by conversing with the tithe council about what offering would be best. The Persian Accord The Persian Accord is the constitution of Persian Law. Every member of the Persian Mandala has the protections of basic human dignity outlined therein, and the enforcement of these laws are considered the joint responsibility of the Sultanate and the local sovereignty. Tithe Tithe councils select Persian children to be taken back to the Vedas. Candidates range between the age of twelve and twenty, all of them considered ‘gifted’ within their society, whether by lineage, obvious talent, or unique omens. Vedas make no distinction over genetics, sex, race, or culture, but the member civilizations often do. The Tithe is both an act of respect for the Accord, and a symbol of immense honor toward youth who are Chosen. Shuttled off-world, many from places where the sky is the domain of gods to be feared and adored, Chosen youth can expect an alien life in the Vedas. Four intensive years await them: education in the wisdom of all known eras and training in the sacred disciplines, sharpened by the grindstone of Sanghor tutelage. For many, this is a time of grueling tribulation, an experience in cultures infinitely different than their own. Toward the end of this term, their natural affinities are determined by a sanghor council. Less than 30% of Chosen withstand the trials. Those who do not are returned to their home, with a volatile mix of prestige and shame. Yet most form the bulwark of military ranks, the greatest seats of major art and builders guilds, the most accomplished statesmen, or well-respected philosophers. Many join isolated cadres of sages who guide their towns and people. The science, history and ethics of their tutelage often buckles under the pressure of folk convictions and societal beliefs, but the inherent status of being Chosen never fades. After their affinities have been determined through trials, psychological profiles, genetic and medical testing, the Chosen are distributed throughout the castes, and assume the title of the caste they represent. Specific trainings continue until they become well-versed in the specific duties and philosophical ideas of each job. The acolyte stage lasts a decade. Venerates are typically thirty to fifty year undertakings in a world arena. History “Long ago, we Persians know, the Worlds of Empyrean lay on the precipice of ruin. Children were torn screaming from our arms and stripped of their memory, made into rasa slaves and driven into the mines. Everywhere, the thousandfold prophets clamored; speaking in tongues, their prophesies foretold horrific annihilation of the human race. Priests and imams and gurus, mislead our honor, lulling us into a mirage of false justice. Of inherited sin, caste, and eternal wheels driven by gods who commune only with the most vile... and all the while, these prophets sang their doomsongs. Extinction, we were lead to believe, was at hand for we faithless few. But now, brothers and sisters, rejoice! Together as children of the All-Truth, we sing yet a new song. If Armageddon was ever come, still, we remain! The Great Persian Accord For many years, our craftsmen, diplomats, warriors, and holy men, the wisest among us, secured themselves within the orbital defense platform and library, the Anatolian Kozma Veda. Government leaders from every Persian world joined them. "How are we to correct the evils of modernity?" they asked. "And may armageddon be postponed?" Discussions were long and tedious. It were many long weeks before they returned. Those who attended swore an oath of silence, but many have wondered whether angels discoursed among them in that heavenward temple to knowledge. What is known are the effects: Amongst the stars, our leaders embraced one another, banding together into a treaty called the Great Persian Accord. On the night of their fabled return, celebrations rang out in all the Persian worlds - rejoice! We recognized one another for the first time, and as mutual refugees and unified children of the All Truth, we laid down our guns, brothers and sisters. Know this; there were those who believed us lost, forsaken by our leaders, abandoned to the wolves called Anarchy and Dissolution. Rejoice in their error, brothers and sisters! On the morn thereafter, the Thousandfold Revelations of the Catechism were delivered thrice by the holiest choirs of all worlds. Thus it was recited, and thus it shall be broadcast upon the wake of every Persian dawn until the closing pages of Time. The Catechism is wisdom incarnate; the assembled faiths, born of mortal minds yet freed from the restricting chains of dogmatic blindness. Can you believe it, comrades? Hail to the Catechism! Hail to All! The First Persian Mandala Sultans, originally the founding members of the Accord, met with the governments, national and interworld, and discussed the agreed-upon policies of the future. The Sultans invoked the Law of Dignity; stating each country would define itself and rule itself, guided by Sultans as they chose. Over time, nations would accept a Sultanate political system due to its efficacy, and that to do so, they must give Tithe to signify their honoring the Accord and the Sultanate. All of the worlds brought together this way were known as the First Persian Mandala. Those damned Apocryphals deny us this truth, and so they shall. It has been foretold yet always these betrayers shall resist the All Truth. May the force of their denial be as a grindstone upon the blade of the Sword of Truth they may yet be our salvation and a service to All. Unfortunately, a dire few may not be saved. Violent sects, the Conquering Ones, shepherds of a cannibal flock, Apocryphal perhaps even by genetic predisposition, the Crusade of Lusitania wages vengeful holocaust against us, knowing not why they resist. Children in tantrum. Abhorrent souls intent on the subjugation of All in opposition to their nonsensical system of enslavement and brutality. Vermin, however resistant. May All crush them beneath civilization's bootheel, and banish them to the Hell they so desire. Do not cry for their dead; they are victims only to the disease self-piety. ” * Razi Farza, wandering dervish of Kartika The Vedas ' Massive satellites roosting above the Lunars like watching eyes of the All. KOZMA is one such, levitating 85,000 feet into the atmosphere of Anatolia, slowly careening from Samarkand to the Badlands and back. Each one mimics the wisdom of all others, and enjoys a perfectly unbroken line of communication to each other for several centuries. Worlds of New Persia 'Anatolia; the Kozma Satellite: The center region from which the Sultanate interacts with the Worlds of Empyrean space is Samarkand. This is also where the largest number of sultans hail, and thus where most of their support naturally leans. By contrast, the Anatolian Badlands include some of the most impoverished and neglected areas of the Sultanate. 'Azarai: ' 'Kartika: '